Second Chance
by ex624Angel
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde are out of jail and have turned over a new leaf. But as soon as they're free, valuable items go missing all over the island. Looks like theres another criminal experiment on the loose, and its up to Bonnie and Clyde to catch it.
1. Partners In Crime

**Second Chance: Chapter 1 – Partners in Crime**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie kicked the iron bars which imprisoned her, folded her arms and then leaned against the wall. Clyde glanced over and saw that she was deep in thought, but looked angry.

"You alright Bonnie?" he asked reluctantly.

"We're in the slammer Clyde." She stated angrily, as if he didn't know.

"Yah… we've been here quite a while…" He said questionably, scratching the back of his head.

"But we're in _JAIL_. We shouldn't be here! It isn't fair."

"Bonnie… what's wrong? This never really bothered you before… aren't you used to it by now?" asked Clyde.

Bonnie bowed her head and sighed.

"I been thinkin'. I know what we did was wrong now… I mean. We're good now… we've changed. Haven't we? Didn't that little brat give all our others cousins the benefit of a doubt? We never destroyed anything... we didn't hurt anyone. Surely they've done more wrong than us….so why do we have to stay in jail? –"

"I don't know Bonnie..." Clyde interjected.

"When are we gonna get to be free Clyde?" Bonnie turned her gaze towards Clyde, her angry eyes now full of sorrow. "When are we gonna get to be happy…? Don't we get a second chance like all the rest? Did they forget about us…? Aren't we… Ohana?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and tried holding back her tears. Clyde was shocked. She'd never gotten so emotional before. It was like a complete different side of her. She was always bossy and kept to herself. Even though they had been together since the beginning, they really didn't know each other. Clyde let out a huge sigh.

"Maybe… we could ask for a phone call... Maybe we could get the little girl to pull some strings for us." He said.

"Or we could just break out…." Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"We'd have to run away; we'd be wanted all over the whole island. We'd have to hide, and go back to stealing."

"That's ok. As long as we're together right?" She said sincerely.

Clyde was taken back. What was she trying to say?

"Do you really mean that Bonnie?" He asked.

"Nah… I think I'd rather be good… have a clean slate… ya know?"

"Yah." Said Clyde, looking down at the floor, kind of disappointed in her answer.

"LIGHTS OUT IN 5 MINUTES!" Yelled out one of the guards from the hallway.

Bonnie walked over to a corner where she and Clyde's bunk beds were. She climbed the little ladder and plopped on her stomach. She reached out and grabbed her pillow, pulled it towards her, and buried her face in it.  
Clyde went to his bunk, which was of course, the bottom, and laid down on his back. He didn't bother to get under any covers; he just put both his hands behind his head and starred at the bottom of Bonnie's bunk. He let out a huge sigh as all the lights in the jail went out

"Clyde….?" Bonnie said in a whisper.

"Ya..?" Clyde whispered back.

"Do you really think they'll let us out of here?" she asked.

"I don't know… I hope so…" said Clyde as he turned over to his side, causing the both bunks to shake a bit.

"Yah… me too… You tired?"

"Not really."

"QUIET IN THERE!" Ordered the same guard from before. Bonnie rolled over on her back and pulled her covers up.

"Goodnight Clyde" said Bonnie as she closed her eyes, unsatisfied with her short conversation.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Clyde said.

After a while, Bonnie fell asleep. Clyde, however, was still very much awake. It was silly, but he couldn't get what Bonnie said earlier out of his head. Did she mean she enjoyed having Clyde by her side, did she really like having him as a friend? All this time they've been together and they've only treated each other like 'partners' and not so much like real 'friends'. Clyde wondered what Bonnie's opinion of him was. Was there anything about him that really got on her nerves? Or did she really like him? What about what he thought? Did he himself even have an opinion of Bonnie? He knew he liked her. He knew she could be nice sometimes. But he was kind of scared of her. She was so much smaller than him, but for some reason was very intimidating. For some reason, more than anything, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to get out of jail, not only for his sake, but for her. Seeing her sad gave him an uneasy feeling. He obviously cared about her, he just never realized how much till now.

_"I guess that's how friends are supposed to feel"_ he thought to himself.

He didn't know why but something was tugging at his heart. It was an odd sort of pain. Or was it even pain? He was happy, because he realized Bonnie and him really were friends. But he was also sad, very sad. It hurt him to see Bonnie in the state she was in. He liked that she was acting a bit different, but he didn't want her to act in such a way because she was depressed… Everything was just so confusing. He tried to focus less on Bonnie and more on getting his rest. Clyde closed his eyes, and tried to find comfort somewhere in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ok, so first chapters Kind of short. So sue me. This idea just came to me and I HAD to write it. I am aware that Bonnie and Clyde may have had cameo appearances in the series, but there's no mentioning of how they got out, or why, nothing. This isn't necessarily a story about that, because them getting out of jail isn't the plot. Anyway, tell me what you think. Don't be harsh, I haven't written anything for quite some time now._


	2. Bail

**Second Chance: Chapter 2 – Bail**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie opened her eyes and blinked until her vision was clear. She let out an obnoxious yawn as she stretched. She grabbed her pillow, fluffed it up a bit, and then made her bed. It was, after all, mandatory to keep your area tidy. She climbed down the ladder with half a smile as she hummed a familiar tune.

"Gooooooooooooooodmorning Cl-…. _Clyde_?" Bonnie ended in a whisper.

She looked around but he was no where to be found. He wasn't in his bed and he wasn't at all in their jail cell. Had he gone to breakfast without her? But they usually announce breakfast, and no one had to be up for another 15 minutes. Her ears drooped as if it were an instinct, and her heart felt faint. Somehow she knew he was ok, but not knowing where he was still frightened her.

"Bonnie! You're awake, great!" came a familiar voice from behind.

Bonnie turned around and standing on the opposite side of the bars were Clyde, Lilo, and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch waved but said nothing; Clyde took a key and unlocked her cell.

"Clyde? Blue? What- I- But….but how?" Bonnie sputtered as she opened the door to the cell and nearly tripped as she rushed out.

"I asked one of the guards if I could make a phone call about an hour ago, I looked up Lilo in the Phone book and called her. We negotiated and then I had her talk to the ward, he agreed to let us go as long as we swore to never again commit any crimes what so ever, plus there's a bit of community service we have to do as well." Clyde explained, a look of accomplishment on his face.

"But…why so early Clyde? Couldn't we have both talked to the little girl and our cousin? I would have woken up…" Bonnie's face seemed to take on many emotions at the same time; it was hard to tell if she was happy, disappointed, or just plain tired. Clyde looked a little nervous; he wasn't expecting her to be so questionable about _everything_.

"Well… I kinda wanted to surprise you, I know how much you wanted to get out and stuff… I just thought it would be easier if I did it alone…" Clyde scratched the back of his neck, and gave an awkward smile to Bonnie, as if to say 'That's good enough isn't it?' She seemed satisfied with his answer, but still had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Wow, Clyde, I don't know what to say. I mean, I know you wanted to get out too; no one WANTS to be in jail, but… I get this strange feeling that you weren't thinking of yourself at all… I just… I-I mean... what I'm trying to say is… thank you... For this, and for being such a good friend. Not just now, but in the past too… we've never really connected before, I don't know if it was just your programming, but you had to put up with me and my attitude a lot, I don't think anyone else would. I…just-"

"-STITCH! NO!" Shouted Lilo, putting Bonnie's mushy speech to a temporary halt.

Stitch was trying to EAT the keys, the ones that could unlock every cell in the whole penitentiary. Stitch playfully pretended to eat them by putting them in his mouth. Lilo gave him a look and he spit them out.

"Ok...ok… Stitch sorry." said Stitch as he handed her the keys that were now dripping with saliva. Bonnie cringed at the sight of this, forgetting how just a few moments ago, she was pouring her heart out to her best friend. Clyde looked down. He wanted to hear more of what Bonnie had been saying, he wanted to know what had been going on in her mind. But he knew the moment was lost, and he would just have to wait till a later time to get to talk to her, preferably in private, where there would be no more sudden distractions.

Having nothing more to discuss and no longer having any matters left to attend to, Bonnie, Clyde, Lilo, and Stitch, all bade the officers farewell, and welcomed the fresh new start for the former criminals and newly rehabilitated experiment duo. For quite some time during their walk to Lilo's residence, everyone was silent. But soon enough queries formed in their minds, Bonnie being the first to speak.

"So… where are we gonna stay?" she asked, seemingly directing her question to Clyde.

"I dunno… what about our old hideout? We had food and furniture, there were a few bugs, but the place wasn't infested."

"I don't think so Clyde, We stayed in that hideout when we were criminals, it wouldn't be the best environment for us if we're gonna be all goodie goodie now. We need to stay somewhere nice and fresh, somewhere we can fit in, ya know?" Bonnie gestured casually, confident she had been perfectly clear.

"Yah… but we don't exactly have a place to stay for free, I mean, all the other experiments have their 'one true place' but what Ohana can there be for a pair whose only talent is thievery?" asked Clyde.

"Hey, we're smart aren't we? I'm sure we'll figure somethin' out!" Exclaimed Bonnie, her hopes seemingly high.

"Yah and besides," said Lilo, "I'm sure Nani wouldn't mind you staying with us until we can find your one true Place, while you're there you can help us to rehabilitate you're other cousins still on the loose!"

"Ih! ih!" Stitch shook his head in agreement.

"Did ya hear that Clyde? We're gonna have a place to stay AND we'll get a chance to prove we're really good by helping catch our other cousins!" Bonnie smiled.

'_Wow, she sure seems happy. It's like the exact opposite expression of the one I saw her with yesterday. Maybe things are going to be ok for now. I guess I'm happy. I should be. I got what I wanted… didn't I?' _Clyde thought to himself as they approached Lilo's house.

Lilo ran up the stairs and put her hand on the door knob. She refrained from opening it and put a finger in front of her lips gesturing for them to be quiet.

"You guys… Nanis got an hour before she wakes up to go to work. She needs her beauty sleep. So you have to be very quiet coming in or else she'll bite our heads off…." Whispered Lilo.

Everyone in the group shook their heads in understanding as Lilo turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open….

* * *

A/N: _Well this isn't much of a cliff hanger, more of stopping the chapter on an action. I think this chapter holds enough length this time. Thank you to those who reviewed to first chapter, sorry for those of you who had to wait for the second. The third chapter is already running though my mind. Hope you like it so far!_


End file.
